Talk:Kipper/@comment-98.114.39.214-20130324232641
Sitting inside their cages, the Chipmunks were silent. They were each lost in their own thoughts. Alvin was thinking that this was one big mess. And he had tried to warn everyone. But as usual, no one had listened. If they ever got out of these cages and back to the forest, he was going to have a serious talk with the people. Next time, they would know better. Theodore was worried. He had heard that news anchor. He didn't know exactly what dissecting was, but he knew it didn't sound good. He started to wish that he had eaten more nuts while he could, but then he stopped himself. Wishing was what got them in trouble in the first place. Sighing, he hung his head. Simon, on the other hand, was more worried about the blaster that had been so rudely taken from him. And Brittany? Well, Brittany wasn't thinking about much. Suddenly, the cart hit a bump, jarring the Chipmunks. Snapping out of his silence, Alvin glanced around at the others. Then he narrowed his eyes and glared at Simon. You HAD to try the turbo setting?! Simon shrugged. Sorry, sorry, he said. You know I can't resist overkill! Before Alvin could respond, Theodore spoke up. Don't blame Simon, the chipmunk said softly. This is all my fault! What with all this wishing buisness. It was true. Or at least, Theodore THOUGHT it was all his fault. After all, he had been the one to tell Eleanor to make a wish in the first place. If he hadn't done that, the fountain's powers would never have been known. Theodore wouldn't have told the others, so Simon wouldn't have wished for a blaster. Dave would never have seen Eleanor with all her gumballs and wondered where she had gotten them. Eleanor never would have told him, so Dave never would have made all his wishes. In turn, the Chipmunks' father wouldn't have told EVERYONE, and they wouldn't have ALL made their own silly wishes. Theodore let out another sigh. There was no way around it. This WAS his fault, and he didn't know how to fix it. Or did he? At that very moment, the four caged Chipmunks were being carried past the fountain. Theodore had an idea! He was going to save the day! If all this trouble had started because of wishes, why couldn't it STOP because of wishes? Quickly, Brittany! Theodore shouted. Give me a penny! The other Chipmunk nodded and immediately coughed up one shiny penny. Theodore reached over and grabbed it. They were passing the fountain. Time was running out. He had to act fast. The others, who quickly realized what Theodore was doing, grabbed hold of their cage bars. Only one shot, Theodroe, Alvin said. Make it count! Theodore nodded. He took a deep breath. I wish none of this had ever happened! he cried. Then, closing his eyes, he threw the penny. It tumbled through the air, head over tails, over and over again. As the Chipmunks watched in horror, the penny came down and hit the edge of the fountain. Then, with a PING, it flipped up up, up. Just when it looked like the penny was going to land on the ledge of the fountain and stop...the Chipmunks held their breaths. The penny began to wobble and teeter. It spun a bit closer to the edge. Then a bit closer, until finally, PLOP! The penny fell into the water. YES! Theodore shouted, just as there was a bright burst of light and then everything went a little bit...crazy. Theodore stuck his head out from under a pile of coins. He looked around. He was in Ian's office. The sun was shining, and his friends were all standing around him with worried looks on their faces. Easy, Simon said. You took a nasty knock to the cranium. Wait a second---that sounded very familiar. What's your name? Alvin asked. That sounded familiar, too! The---'' he began to answer and then stopped. ''Wait, what? I...I'm back! He leaped up, scattering coins everywhere. His plan had worked! When he had tossed the penny in the fountain and made his wish, it had come true. No one had ever discovered the magic of the fountain, which meant no one made silly wishes, and no one had managed to uncover the Chipmunks' secret room! Everything was back to normal! Theodore danced around happily. My wish came true! he giggled. None of it ever happened! As Theodore continued to dance around, the other three Chipmunks exchanged looks. That knock to the head must have been harder than they thought. Theodore was making even less sense than usual! ... A short while later, the Chipmunks made their way home. Theodore had tried to explain everything that happened, but Alvin, Simon, and Brittany had no memory of the fountain. In fact, Simon had a different explanation for what Theodore had experienced. What really happened, Simon said as they walked past the cobblestone road, was the concussive force to your brain triggered an elaborate, deluded fantasy. So it was all a dream? Theodore asked. The other chipmunk nodded. Absolutely. As I said, wishes aren't real. Theodore let out a sigh. If Simon said they weren't true, they probably weren't. After all, he was the smart one. Still, it would have been pretty amazing to have a wishing fountain... Suddenly Theodore stopped. He had just passed Jeanette. And he could have sworn the girl chipmunk was holding maracas in her hands. As the others continued to walk, Theodore turned and made his way back. His eyes grew wide. Sure enough, Jeanette was standing there shaking the maracas. The girl chipmunk shrugged. What? she asked. It looked like Simon might have a bit more explaining to do about wishes and magic fountains.